Rebuilding My Clan
by S4uk0
Summary: This story focuses on a young boy named Sauko Uchiha. He is the child of Itatchi and the mothers Identity is unknown. He strives to be able to rebuild his clan and eventually the Clan Restoration Act (CRA) may come into play. This story is rated m for language, lemons, and gore. Please enjoy and send me tips!
1. Bio and Intro!

**WARNING! THIS FANFICTION** _ **WILL**_ **CONTAIN LEMONS SO IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 YEARS OLD OR ARE UNCOMFORTABLE READING LEMONS MAKE SURE TO CHECK FOR LEMON WARNINGS!**

* * *

Name: Sauko Uchiha  
Age: (For the First few chapters): 14 (For most of the book): 19 (TBD)  
Height: (Age 14): 5'11 (Age 19) 6'3  
Weight: (Age 14) 143 lbs (Age 19) 196 lbs  
Hair Color: White  
Eye Color: Black  
Body Type: Has an average body with well trained muscles  
Sexuality: Straight  
Biography: Sauko Uchiha is the nephew (unknown to him until later) of Sasuke Uchiha and the son of Itatchi Uchiha. He was believed to be conceived shortly after Itatchi left Konohogakure to join the Akatsuki. His mother was a woman with white hair and pale skin who was a retired ninja from Kumogakure. After he was born he was immediately sealed into a prison that was destroyed shortly before Boruto and Sarada's birth. He made his first appearance becoming a ninja of Kirigakure. He kept his last name hidden to everyone except the Mizukage and also avoided using his sharingan. At the age of 14 he became a member of Kirigakure's Jounin and started taking higher ranked missions. He continued this until the age of 15 when he was offered a place in Konoha due to his Uchiha heritage, which was discovered by an Anbu unit after being intercepted by him and he had been forced to use the sharingan. He accepted the offer and returned to his true home to live in the Uchiha compound where he had full access to all the Uchiha records, jutsu, scrolls, and secret techniques. For many years to come he studied the scrolls intensely learning new jutsu and even a few Forbidden Techniques, one including the Lightning Release: Shadow Clone Jutsu. After a bit of time he even found _Ryūchi Cave_ and trained there under the White Snake Sage mastering senjutsu. The rest will be revealed in the story...  
Personality: Sauko is a very cautious person. He cares greatly for his comrades and friends, including whenever they happen, his romantic partners. He's headstrong, cunning, and very calm.  
Likes: He likes dango, ramen, reading, training, doing missions, and helping others in need.  
Dislikes: Lazy People, Ignorant Fools, Slutty Girls, Dogs, and Tailed Beasts.  
Goals: His dream is to become the Hokage and take over for Naruto Uzumaki.  
Family: Itatchi Uchiha ( _Deceased Father_ ), Mother ( _Name Unknown, Deceased_ ), Sasuke Uchiha ( _Uncle_ ), Sarada Uchiha ( _Cousin_ ), Sakura Haruno/Uchiha ( _Aunt In-Law_ ), Mikoto Uchiha ( _Grandmother, Deceased_ ), Fugaku Uchiha ( _Grandfather, Deceased_ )  
Clan: Uchiha  
Dojutsu: Sharingan(Two-Tomoe), Mangekyou Sharingan  
Dojutsu Special Abilities: (This is after he awakens his mangekyou sharingan!) Kamui ( _Right Eye_ ), Tsukyomi ( _Left Eye_ )  
Chakra Type: Lightning and Wind  
Village: Konohagakure  
Rank: Jōnin  
Bingo Book Rating: S+  
Jutsu(s) Known: Lightning Release Jutsu(s): Chidori, Lightning Blade, Lightning Shadow Clone, Lightning Kunai/Shuriken Fusion, Kirin, Lightning Dog | Wind Release Jutsu(s): Wind Blade, Tornado Wind Slice | Fire Release Jutsu(s): Fire Ball, Dragon Flame, Phoenix Flower, Great Fanning Flame, Flamethrower, Flame Fists, Flame Sword | Other Jutsu(s): Body Flicker Technique, Flying Thunder God Technique, Kamui, Tsukyomi, Eight Inner Gates ( _Can Go Up To The Fourth Gate_ ), Gale Style: Laser Circus ( _Taught By His Mother_ ), Chakra Dissection Blade, Hidden White Snake Shadow, Summoning Jutsu: Hebi (Large Black Snake that is about ⅓ the size of the Great White Snake Sage)  
Ninja Tool(s): Sauko acquires Sasuke's Sword of Kusanagi years after the war and reforges the sheath and starts utilizing the blade as his own. He wears it strapped to his back with a belt as Sasuke did. He also specializes in Shuriken Manipulation.  
Teammates: Unknown ( _Both Deceased_ )  
Team Leader: Mei Terumi  
Private Teacher(s): Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Mei Terumi, Sarada Uchiha, White Snake Sage (All Formerly)  
Missions Completed:

S: 1  
A: 12  
B: 39  
C: 124  
D: 206

* * *

 _Hello everyone thank you for reading this long bio! It took me quite a while to make and as I have him learn more jutsu I will update the bio and all but as for the real Chapter I, I'll be posting it later tonight after a long, long, long bit of thinking on how I want this story to progress. As I said above there will be lemons and the pairing will be Sauko with various girls before eventually ending up with Gaara's daughter, Rin(OC). His fooling around with various girls include one-night stands with the following: Mirai Sarutobi, Tenten, Temari (Shikamaru away on a mission), and Kurotsuchi. I will do my best to keep this interesting also I will be needing five OC's if anyone is interested just send me a message and I'll give you the template I need for them! Have a wonderful day!~_


	2. The Young Uchiha

Chapter 1- The Young Uchiha

Itatchi Uchiha leaned against a wall watching a young boy with white hair attempt to bend his shuriken the way Itatchi had instructed him. He kept failing so Itatchi walked over to him. "If you don't throw two at once…" He said demonstrating as the one shuriken bounced of the other before hitting the bullseye mark. "You'll never get it. Now it's time to go home." The boy sighed and looked at Itatchi. "Dad, when will you let me go see the world by myself?" He asked earning a laugh from his father. "Whenever you're 13. Now let's get home…" Itatchi said picking the boy up putting him on his shoulders.

 _Flashback End…_

Sauko Uchiha was on a B-Rank Mission at the moment delivering a very important material to a builder in Konohagakure. He'd never been there but he knew that his clan originated from there. As he walked along inside of the forest he was approached by an ANBU Unit all wearing Konoha headbands.

"State your business here outsider." The one wearing the cat mask said.

"I only am here on a mission to deliver a material to a builder that lives in your village." He said trying to avoid a fight.

The ANBU looked at each other. "He's the one we were warned about! Kill him!" The leader said and they charged at him all weaving various hand signs. Sauko looked around then concentrated for a split second before opening his eyes. " **Sharingan!** " His eyes turned red and gained three tomoe each. He saw two ANBU approaching from his left with swords drawn and chakra coursing through them. He drew his blade and dashed towards them infusing his blade with lightning chakra before running right past them destroying their blades. After that he heard, " **Katon: Fireball Jutsu!** " and he narrowly dodged the flaming ball saving the two ANBU before weaving some hands signs. " **Raiton: Thunderbolt!** " A thunderbolt appeared from the sky and when it struck the ground it spread out electrifying the remaining three ANBU. He gathered all their bodies together tying them up before pulling out his scroll and showing them his mission then the material.

"I told you, I mean this Village no harm." He told them before walking away towards the village. When he reached the village gates he was greeted by the Hokage.

"Kakashi Hatake. It's an honor." He said bowing respectfully before handing over his mission scroll and the material.

"I've been told there was a bit of a fight in the east woods… What was that about?" Kakashi asked looking at him suspiciously.

"I was ambushed by some of your ANBU Lord Hokage, claiming I was the one they were told to look out for then they attacked me so I incapacitated them and left them tied up. I'm sure they'll be back shortly though." He told him before looking at the sun. "I really should be going." He said before turning around to walk off.

"Wait. You're not… are you an Uchiha? I've only met one kind of person who has that kind of chakra and those were the uchihas." Kakashi said looking at him.

"That informations above your paygrade Hokage." Sauko said with a smile before he **Shunshined** away.

 _Meanwhile in Kirigakure…_

Chojuro paced back and forth in his office waiting for Sauko's return. While he waited he started to sense a presence approaching his office at a high speed. He started to reach for Hiramakarei's double hilt before the door burst open and he felt himself get dragged into a genjutsu. He broke the genjutsu but found himself trapped still. He realized he must've gotten knocked out and focused on protecting his mind.

 _About 2 hours afterwards…_

When Sauko arrived at the Mizukage's office everyone was frantic. He couldn't figure out why until he realized he couldn't sense Chojuro's chakra. He swiftly turned around and bit his thumb causing it to bleed. " **Summoning Jutsu: Ninja Dog!** " He said and a white ninja dog appeared. He pulled out his kirigakure headband that had previously belonged to Chojuro.

"Track him!" He told the dog who sniffed it then nodded. It slowly took a few minutes then dashed in a different direction picking up his scent.

 _Timeskip forward to when Chojuro is found…_

After about 30 mins Sauko finally arrived in a clearing with a bunch of seals placed around it. He carefully navigated his way over to Chojuro's body and picked it up sensing very small amounts of chakra. He waited for a moment then weaved some handsigns. " **Ninja Art: Chakra Restoration!** " After about 1 hour passed he finally felt Chojuro's body start recuperating and he sighed slumping against a tree. He bit his thumb once more and said, " **Summoning Jutsu: Hebi!** " and a giant black snake appeared. He jumped with Chojuro in his arms onto hebi's back.

"Take us to the Hidden Mist." He ordered the snake.

" _As you wish…_ " The snake hissed and started moving at a high speed in the hidden mists direction…

* * *

 _Thank's for reading this chapter! If you enjoyed leave a review or do something but tell me what I can do to improve this story because I'm always looking for help! Also don't forget to pm me about submitting an OC! I still need five more! I'll try and get one more chapter in today have a great day!~_


End file.
